


The Blossoms of Winter

by 5up3r_N3rd



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Falling In Love, Kylux - Freeform, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Porn With Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-22
Updated: 2016-04-22
Packaged: 2018-06-03 21:23:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6627031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/5up3r_N3rd/pseuds/5up3r_N3rd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After murdering his father, Kylo Ren is distraught and full of guilt. Perhaps General Hux can help him through his emotional state.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Blossoms of Winter

Tears cascaded down Kylo’s pale cheeks as he sat in his quarters of the ship currently on its way to Supreme Leader Snoke. Pain and guilt filled his mind and body on the verge of overflowing. Outside of the room door Hux could hear the boy’s shaky sobs. He had never really felt anything but negative emotions towards Kylo before but for some reason unbeknown to him, he felt awful upon hearing the broken cries. He wanted to just keep walking but his feet wouldn’t let him. He was glued to the spot knowing he should go in and provide some comfort. Neither of the two had that privileged in their lives.

The quiet slide of the door let Kylo know someone had entered his room. He really wasn’t in the mood for guests. “It’s probably just someone from med bay again.” He thought to himself, so when he turned to see Hux approaching him with a sympathetic expression he was completely bewildered. “General? What do you want? Come to gloat about my failure?” He spoke coldly. No snide remark came from Hux surprisingly. All he did was sit beside where Kylo was curled up on the bed and crossed his legs.

“I know you’re hurting Ren. . . I know this isn’t just physical agony.” Hux exclaimed placing a hesitant hand on Kylo’s uninjured shoulder. “Snoke told me about your father. Even for him I wish you hadn’t of had to do that. I’m here for you.” He said now rubbing the other’s back affectionately. “. . . I thought you hated me. Why are you trying to comfort me?” Kylo asked, confusion written across his face. Hux answered looking just as confused, “I just don’t think you deserve to be alone right now.” He couldn’t bring himself to tell the truth. His heart ached to see the other in this situation.

Kylo’s lip quivered and more tears sprung from his eyes as he clung to the General’s arm. It honestly felt so nice knowing someone didn’t like to see him in such distress, both physically and mentally. Hux shushed him and pulled his head into his lap letting Kylo use his thigh as a pillow. “It’s alright Ren. I’ve got you. It’s going to be alright. I won’t let you be alone.” He told him, all the while running gloved fingers through dark hair.

A few hours later Kylo woke with a start. He felt someone’s limbs entangled with his own. His still damp hair, previously soaked with melted snow and sweat was sticking to the other’s clothed chest. He quickly realized he had cried himself to sleep in Hux’s lap who now held him in a tight embrace. Kylo sighed deeply and relaxed against the General. Hux felt so warm against his body. He absents mindedly began to softly nuzzle his chest. Hux being a light sleeper felt this and blinked his eyes open smiling.

“I see you are doing better.” Hux said startling Kylo kissing his forehead. Kylo blushed deeply and stuttered, “W-why did you stay?” Hux’s expression turned to one of sincerity. “It is because I love you.” He admitted finally coming to terms with his realization. Hux leant over him and pressed Kylo firmly against the mattress and practically crushed his lips to Kylo’s. The tears reappeared in Kylo’s eyes, thankfully this time out of happiness.

Hux chuckled and kissed them away running his gloved hands down Kylo’s body who squirmed beneath him. “Ticklish are we?” He asked smugly as he ran his fingers across his ribs causing the other to break out into a smile and giggles. “There it is. There’s what I wanted to see.” He commented leaning taking the other by his lips again. Kylo arched up against Hux as the ginger pushed his tongue into his mouth. Kylo submitted right away. It felt good to be able to relinquish some control for once, being the commander of the First Order rarely got to savor such moments.

As Hux traveled lower Kylo’s eyes followed him watching and moaning as he left marks on his pale skin. Hux quickly rid him of his robes and studied the lean body covered in moles and freckles much like his own. He cried out as he felt teeth bite into his shoulder. A trickle of blood spilled out which was lapped up by the General. Hux gave him a sly smirk and then went on to nibble along his collar bone before stopping to worry Kylo’s nipples between his teeth. The dark-haired man shivered and threaded his fingers through fiery locks of hair. The General then started to grind his hips down and his clothed erection pressed hotly against Kylo’s.

Hux looked up at him, his eyes now hooded, pupils full blown with lust. Both could feel their hearts hammering within their chests and their shortened breath echoed in the room. They both knew that there was no turning back now. Kylo pulled him back up for another heated kiss sharing tongues as he pulled and struggled to divest Hux leaving only his leather gloves on his nimble hands. The material felt so good against Kylo’s hot skin.

Said gloved hands now took both of their hard-ons into a tight grip. Hux smeared their combined pre-cum down their shafts and began pumping them in tandem. Kylo choked out a moan as pleasure started to wash over him in waves. “H-Hux please. . .” He begged thrusting up into the ginger’s grasp. Fiery red hair was plastered to his forehead darkened with sweat. Kylo focused his eyes on the muscles in Hux’s arm flexing as he continued to jerk their cocks going faster and starting to loose rhythm.

It did not take long for either man to feel orgasm approaching. Kylo was the first to find release spilling his seed over Hux’s leather-clad fingers. The other followed shortly after getting off on the sight on the black fabric covered in his newfound lover’s semen. “Nnngh Ren!” He groaned out paining the taller’s abdomen before tumbling onto the bed beside of him scooting ever so close. “T-that was amazing.” Kylo panted into ginger hair taking one of his robes to clean them up frankly not caring about dirtying the material. A still breathless Hux nodded lazily in agreement throwing an arm across the dark haired man’s chest nuzzling him.

Together the two fell asleep like this. Kylo now feeling a little better about himself knowing that there was someone who actually gave a shit about him and what he stood for. He clung to Hux for dear life all throughout the night who was the first to wake. Smiling the cerulean-eyed man pulled him into his arms wiping a little bit of drool off Kylo’s lips and decided to allow him to rest like this for as long as he needed. He hadn’t any work currently to be done anyway he thought before drifting back into unconsciousness with his lover.


End file.
